


a Splash of Love

by asphaltis



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Smut, bathtub smut, red crackle, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltis/pseuds/asphaltis
Summary: Gray sets up a wonderful Valentine's night surprise, but before they begin Carmen wants a bath and asks Gray to join her.
Relationships: Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	a Splash of Love

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY ITS SO LATE I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT LMAOOO  
> anyways enjoy and happy valentines day!

Carmen walked into her apartment, immediately sensing something was different.

She walked around the corner of her entrance, towards her living room to find her loving boyfriend standing there, holding a candle and a lighter, setting the now lit candle on the end table. The living room was decorated in red and pink decorations, making it feel all ‘valentinesy’ as Gray would describe. In front of the fireplace, there was a fluffy looking mattress, and multiple pillows and blankets.

Gray glanced up at the doorway and jumped up seeing Carmen leaning against the wall. She looked at him, her eyes glancing down then up his body at his red button-up and black slacks, before looking back up to his eyes, a smirk on her face.

“Having fun, Gray?” He smiled at her, looking up and down her body appreciatively. “Eyes up here mister,” Carmen smirked at him, before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, enticing him to encircle her waist with his.

“As much as I would love to dive into this great surprise you’ve set up, first I need a bath,” she whispered to him, unwrapping her arms from his neck and pushing lightly on his chest. Gray pulled his arms away from her waist, giving her a quick peck on the lips before turning around, and picking up the candles and lighters again. He could hear Carmen’s footsteps as she walked towards the bathroom before they abruptly stopped.

“Care to join me?” Gray whipped towards Carmen, seeing her arm was outstretched and a devious smirk was on her face. Gray slammed the candles and lighter back onto the end table and grabbed Carmen’s hand letting her pull him to the bathroom with her.

They entered the bathroom, Carmen reaching into the shower to turn the knobs starting the water while Gray closed and locked the door.

They both turned at the same time, looking at each other hungrily. Time seemed to slow as they looked at each other, before Gray dived towards Carmen’s lips, capturing her in a heated kiss. Gray pushed Carmen towards the bathroom counter, swiping his tongue against her bottom lip to gain entrance to her mouth. Carmen opened her mouth, inviting Gray’s tongue to battle with her own.

She pulled away from Gray, taking deep breaths while he looked at her like an animal in the heat. She stood up, pulling her shirt over her head. Carmen undressed slowly, letting him watch her carefully. He studied her every move, as more and more clothes disappeared from Carmen’s body.

“You’re so stunning” he whispered, out of breath.

It made Carmen blush; watching Gray watching her carefully. Gray practically ripped his button-up shirt off, undoing his belt and slipping off his pants and boxers. Completely naked, just like Gray, Carmen stepped into the tub as Gray followed her.

The water was steaming hot, burning into her skin, leaving it tingling. Gray’s hand reached out for her body, latching onto her breast. Gray threw his head back in pleasure, letting out a loud moan.

“Fuck” he mumbled, his cock hardening even more.

“Touch me, please” Gray stuttered, almost begging Carmen.

“As you wish” She whispered back.

Carmen kneeled in the tub, sitting in front of him, as she slowly spread his legs apart. He watched her desirably, while she moved even closer to him. Gray lifted up his lower body, so Carmen’s head was level to his rock hard cock.

Hard as he was, Carmen put him into her mouth and started sucking slowly. She looked up at his face. He’d thrown his head back, biting his lip hard. He was surely stopping himself from screaming his lungs out.

Carmen placed both her hands on each of his thighs, sucking even harder now. Her mouth moved up and down his cock, faster and faster, then slowing it down and then faster again. Gray’s body twisted in front of her, assuring her the pleasure was rushing over him.

“Shit, Carmen, this is so fucking good” he rasped, almost too out of breath to speak.

Gray’s hand grabbed around her hair, tugging it back harshly, so he could meet her eyes. The pleasure showing on his face. Suddenly, Gray exploded inside her mouth, moaning loudly afterward. Carmen swallowed the thick liquid, licking her lips. I raised her head, looking at his face.

“You want more?” she whispered at him. He nodded greedily.

“I need you so bad, Carm,” he whined.

Carmen rubbed her naked body against him, as she stood up in the tub. Gray’s cheeks were pink and the steamy room made both of them feel extremely hot. Carmen grabbed Gray’s hands and placed them on her body, leading them from her thighs, all the way up to her breasts.

“I want to feel every inch of you, taste every part of you,” Gray said, while he started tweaking her nipples, making Carmen curl in pleasure from his touch. 

He stretched his head down, latching onto her breasts. Carmen pushed Gray’s head from his chest, a discontented whine coming out of his throat before she pushed him down to the floor of the tub.

Slowly, she sat down on top of him. Placing both hands on his chest, Carmen pressed herself down his erection. She threw her head back, letting out a whimper, as she felt Gray’s cock filling her to the brim. Gray’s hands grabbed hardly around her ass as he pushed his lower body up, greedily, wanting to meet Carmen’s slow bounces.

“Slowly, Gray, slowly” she whispered to him, as he swayed his head back in pleasure.

Carmen started riding him gradually, keeping the moves slow, so he would feel every single twist or turn she made.

“Kiss me” Gray breathed, trying to breathe easier

Carmen bent down, meeting his swollen lips. Gray’s tongue slid into her mouth, leaving his sweet taste behind. His hands ran down her bareback, leaving Carmen’s body quivering from his warm touches.

Quiet moans left his trembling lips as Carmen continued bouncing on his lap, and grinding herself against him. Every move seemed to be in slow motion, somehow, it made it feel more passionate.

Their skin had never felt this close, rubbing against each other, grinding parts of their bodies together. The scolding water heated both of their bodies but didn’t even come close to the burning feeling of love spreading all around them.

Carmen picked up the pace, which made Gray grab her hips. He guided her hips up and down his dick, throwing his head back, he began to thrust himself into Carmen. She screamed loudly, feeling the pleasure blast in her body.

“I’m almost there, love” Gray said with clenched teeth.

“Cum for me, Gray” Carmen whispered back, contracting her walls around him.

His eyes were tightly shut as the pleasure reached unbearable heights, the water splashing onto the floor with their quick, heated movements.

They were both gasping for air while Gray, arching his back and somehow pressed his cock even further into Carmen, making every one of her muscles ache.

Gray’s hand grabbed at her skin as he reached his climax as Carmen came with a loud moan. 

Gray pulled out of Carmen, turning her so her back was against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, Carmen fully relaxed her body on his, feeling his fast heartbeat.

He hugged her tightly from behind. Neither of them spoke, they just enjoyed sitting there, in the hot water, holding each other, feeling each other’s skin. Gray stroked Carmen\s naked body, caressing her slowly.

This right here, this was love. And their love was pure and wholehearted.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Gray whispered in her ear.

Feeling his breath against her made goosebumps spread around her skin. She pulled his hand to her mouth, kissing his knuckles.

“I love you more.”

“Not possible,” He replied, making Carmen laugh against his knuckles. He smiled against her neck, before kissing his way back up to her ear.

“Happy Valentine's day, my love,”

“Happy Valentine's day, Gray.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha u see what i did with the title  
> a SPLASH of love  
> ahah ok ill see myself out


End file.
